The present invention relates to a cooker and more particularly to a portable, collapsible outdoor cooker for use by hikers, campers, and the like. Safe outdoor practice dictates that cooking in public recreational areas, camping areas and the like be accomplished in a manner which contains the fire. Often this is accomplished by the camper or hiker digging a fire pit and surrounding the pit with rocks that have been collected from the area and placing an elevated grill or grate on the rocks to support the grill or grate above the fire. A fire pit of this type may be practical in many instances but may present a hazard and in the case of wind, coals or incendiary ashes may be spread to nearby combustible materials resulting in a fire. Further, such open pit fires are not suitable for all types of cooking.
In view of this, there exists a need for a safe and convenient portable camp cooker for use by campers, hikers and other outdoor sports enthusiasts. The prior art contains a number of camp stoves and these are not generally easily portable and are often limited in use serving only as a cooktop surface, not being suitable for baking or other cooking methods.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable, durable, relatively inexpensive outdoor cooking device which may be used for various types of cooking such as grilling, frying, baking and the like and which device can be safely used as a insulated, controlled campfire facility.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safe, portable outdoor cooking grill.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a camp cooker which includes a collapsible barrier which may be erected around the cooker and filled with a suitable insulating material such as earth.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an insulated camp cooker which may be partially surrounded by earth and used as a cooking grill, stove top, oven or deep fryer.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable, collapsible camp grill which may be easily erected and put in use as a controlled cooking fire.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a camp grill having a housing or firebox defined by hinged panels which are collapsible to a compact position when not in use and further including a collapsible barrier which may be erected around the firebox and filled with a suitable insulating material such as earth.